Typically, maps for virtual spaces may be generated by simply distributing map tiles in random positions of a map. Among other issues, such random distribution of map tiles to generate maps may reduce realism of the virtual spaces associated with the map. Accordingly, alternative and/or additional approaches to such a technique may be advantageous.